


Locked Out

by iellawritestonight



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, He's fluffy, This is angsty fluff, You're tired of Tony's shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 22:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15495681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iellawritestonight/pseuds/iellawritestonight
Summary: Tony ignores you for an invention and you’re not having it.





	1. Part One

You entered the lab, taking your robe and wrapping it around yourself. You walked over to where your husband, Tony, was and wrapped your arms under his and pulled him more towards you, so that he wasn’t slouching over.

“Tony…” You trailed off, resting your head on his shoulder.

“Hm?” He continued to look into the magnifying glass at his newest invention, hardly paying attention to you.

“Come to bed.” You whispered into his ear.

“Uh… Not right now.” Tony told you, never stopping his work.

“Come on, I’ve barely seen you in the past few days.” You pouted. It was true, between the Avengers and his inventions, you’d come last in his mind, and you felt estranged from Tony. You knew that his work was important but you deserve some time to yourself.

Tony hummed in fake agreement with what you were saying. You could tell that he was barely listening.

“Tony…” You whined.

“That’s nice dear.” He said slowly, making a tiny adjustment to the repulser on his table.

Your eyes widened, and jaw dropped.

“Tony!” You shunned, and hit his arm.

He jumped, “Ow! What?”

“Were you even listening to me?”

“Honestly, no. I’m focusing on this.” Tony turned back to his invention, showing it to you. “It’s a-”

You stepped in between him and the invention. He tried to look around you, but you caught his face and lifted it so that he locked eyes with you.

“Tony, you know I love and support you, and the things you do–the ends of the Earth, but right now, I’m getting annoyed.” You said through gritted teeth. You had patience, you had to when dealing with Tony Stark, but it was wearing thin. “I want to go to sleep with my husband at least one time this week. Is that too much to ask?”

“You what?” Tony stood up, placing his tools on either side of you and instead grabbing your hips, “You’re right. I’m sorry. Do you forgive me?”

“I think I might need a little more convincing…” You smirked.

“You will?” Tony smiled.

“Oh, yeah.” You nodded and leaned forwards to kiss your husband. His lips moved against yours skillfully, your hands going to his hair and his… sneaking off of you. He moved his attention to your neck and you sighed at the sensation. After a few minutes of him just focusing on that spot with hesitation at moments, you figured that Tony wasn’t focusing on this moment at all, but instead his invention.

“Tony?” Your patience was truly wearing thin.

“What?” He’d stopped kissing you all together at this point.

“Are you-” You turned around to see him–matter of factly–working on his invention. You rolled your eyes and stormed away, nocking his arm away so that you could get from between him and whatever was so important that he would do something like this.

“Ah- Y/n! What did you do that for?” Tony looked at you shocked. You knocking his arm had made him make a mistake on his invention.

No matter, you kept walking.You could hear him following you. The two of you bickering, but not listening to each other at all.

“You know what?” You centered your room, and turned to face him, stopping him just outside the door. “Don’t bother coming to bed! You can sleep on the couch!”

You could see the realization of how much trouble he was in in his eyes. He stepped forward, “Y/n-”

You slammed the door in his face.

It seemed as if the door slamming set of an alarm that made you jump, but you soon realized that it was the Avengers Alert System Tony had set up years ago.

“Alert: Enemy sighting near Grand Central Station.” F.R.I.D.A.Y informed. “Five reported injured.”

You heard Tony on the other side of the door. “Dammit. Y/n-”

“Tony, lets go!” You heard another person yell, and run pass your door.

You waited a moment before you heard what you assumed were Tony’s footsteps retreating from the door.

An hour later, you were still fuming, maybe that’s why you grabbed the keys to the lab and locked all entrances to it. It might have been a little extra to do, but how else were you going to get him to actually have a conversation adn notice you. You took the keys and hid them away in your room.

You got back into bed and went to sleep, knowing it would probably take the Avengers a while to neutralize this threat.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony ignores you for an invention and you’re not having it.

Sure enough, the next morning, there was no sign of any of them. You sat at the kitchen counter in the Common Room and sipped your coffee. Waiting for them, you read the paper and caught up on your work. Building up a company, basically on your own, wasn’t easy. There was a new problem everyday and they seemed to take weeks to solve. For example, there was a piece of machinery that had broken down in one of your major factories, and it just so happened that said machine was discontinued by the company you first got it from.

For days, you had tried to buy the parts from the company that made it, but it seemed as if the person who patented the most important part, was not looking to let it go any time soon. You were finishing up a mass email, addressing the problem, when the elevator doors parted and the team exited, looking exhausted.

You caught Bruce before he passed and asked him where Tony was, not seeing him exit the elevator with the rest of the team.

“Oh, he said that he needed to go to the lab to finish up something.”

“Oh…” You trailed off and thanked him, before sipping your coffee and waiting for the inevitable.

“Y/n!” Tony’s voice echoed down the hallway.

“There it is.” You set your coffee down and turned your chair to face the hallway you knew Tony would be entering from.

Sure enough, he stormed into the room, stoping Bruce from leaving.

“Y/n, why did you lock the lab?” Tony asked, annoyance laced in his tone.

“Because we need to talk.” You told him. Bruce stood in between the two of you while you had your little showdown.

“That’s my cue to leave.” Bruce started to back out of the room.

“No!” You and Tony said–more like shouted–at the same time. Bruce stopped immediately.

Tony stepped towards him, “Give me your spare keys, Bruce.”

Your jaw clenched, “Don’t give him your spare keys, Bruce.”

You locked eyes with Tony, silently telling him that you wouldn’t back down.

“Bruce…” Tony warned.

“Bruce…” You narrowed your eyes at your husband.

Bruce sighed, “I’m not going to get in the middle of this. I just want to sleep. Good luck, Tony.”

Bruce quickly left the room, avoiding both of your gazes. He knew better than to get in between a fight between the two of you, thought they didn’t happen often.

You rolled your eyes and turned your attention back to your computer.

“Y/n, I need the keys.” Tony walked towards and stood next to you. You continued to type on your computer, pretending not paying any attention to him, just as he did you the night earlier.

“Please, it’s important.” Tony spoke and immediately regretted it.

You stopped typing, and looked at him, “What’s more important than paying attention to your wife?”

“I didn’t mean it like-” Tony started, trying to calm you down enough to get his point out..

“No, Tony, I don’t care how you meant it. It’s how you said it.” You told him, hoping that he would understand that all you wanted to do was spend time with him. Away from it all. Work, the lab, the Avengers, everything. “I just want your attention and if this is how I have to do it, then so be it.”

“I understand, Y/n, and I’m sorry, but you have to trust me on this.” Tony took your hands in his. “This invention will help you.”

Okay, now you were confused.

“What do you mean?” You asked.

“Unlock the lab, and you can come see.” He smiled, and you rolled your eyes. He didn’t understand, he just said that to get into the lab again.

“I’m not trying to just get the lab unlocked.” Tony corrected your assumption. “I’m telling you the truth.”

You were skeptical for a moment before giving up and following Tony to the lab, stopping to get the key from your room. You unlocked the lab, Tony took your hand and led you inside.

He led you over to his table, and picked up the invention from last night. You eyed it waiting for him to explain it to you.

“I was able to finish the tweaks last night, but I wanted to make it real perfect to show you.” He picked it up and walked over to another part of the lab. There you saw something covered with a sheet that you hadn’t noticed last night.

Tony dramatically took hold of the sheet and pulled it from what it was covering. He pointed at it gave out a loud, “Ta-da!”

“Oh, Tony, you shouldn’t have!” You hesitantly stepped forwards, trying to discern what it was that he was showing you. “What is it?”

“Well, I saw in your emails about the machine that broke down in one of your factories…” Tony started to explain and took the invention from last night and inserted in into the gap in the machine. It lit up having, what you assumed, its power source returned to it.

You looked at it in awe, “How did you know…?”

“You keep including me in your mass emails, sweetheart.” He explained and you felt the need to slap yourself. “Point is: I made you a better one.”

You stepped forward looking from him to the machine and back, “You didn’t have to do this Tony.”

“I know, but I wanted to. For you.” Tony said a smile on his face.

You shook your head in disbelief. You’d been so hard on him for nothing. He was just trying to do something for you and you overreacted. You walked forwards and engulfed Tony in a hug. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” He chuckled and you could feel the vibrations in his chest.

You smiled and squeezed him tighter, “Being so mean earlier. You didn’t deserve it. Thank you, for this.”

Tony hugged you back, “You’re welcome, Y/n.”


End file.
